Searching for Steven
by White shadow 7014
Summary: The side of the story of the crystal gems when Steven disappears with Aquamarine. One shot, really short story. Yeah I'm not very good at summaries.


Searching for Steven

Hi. So this is my second fanfic. This is new to me because it's a request from a special person that is a complete fan of Steven Universe, and even though I like the serie I don't know it as much as she does.

So here it is (sorry about my grammar, I'm bad at it)

Enjoy and review.

-Steven?- asked Connie confused

-no, don't. Steven!-shouted Pearl

-what are you doing?!- asked Amethyst

-I get it now, I'm the only one who can stop what she started. I can stop all of it- explained Steven

-you're wrong. Steven come down here!- warned Garnet

-she wouldn't have wanted this, but I do- he said with sadness to his friends

-I'm going to kick your butt if you don't come down here right now!- menaced Amethyst

-Steven?- said Pearl as she started to cry

-no, don't you dare!- shouted Connie trying to convince him

-I love you- said Steven as a goodbye

-no! Stop!...Steven!-

They all watch as the door of the spaceship closed and Steven got out of sight into the sky, captive by their enemy Aquamarine. Everyone close to him felt a hole in the stomach and almost all of them were fighting back tears of sadness and desperation. Nobody could believe what was going on, they refused to believe that Steven was gone. Minutes passed before they gained enough energy to swim to the shore. Right after they arrived Pearl fall to her knees and started to cry harder.

-why Steven, why?- she sobbed

Connie couldn't find her own voice but, with tears in her eyes she shared those same words on her head. She looked up to where once the spaceship floated before the catastrophe. Sadie started to cry as she realized Lars wasn't with them remembering he hid after they were captured by Topaz.

Little by little, everyone started to head home to clear their heads, some just to try to forget. The only once still in the beach were the crystal gems and Connie. After the awkward silence created by the tragedy, Garnet spoke up

-we can't stay here and do nothing-

Everyone looked up to her. Then Pearl stood up still looking down

-well and what are we supposed to do?!- she shouted

-we lost him, we failed him! And to make it worse, we failed to Rose. She wanted us to protect him, and we loose- she added

-I know. Right now we might not be able to do much but we could try to figure out where exactly is he- Garnet said

-Pearl, I'll never know how you really feel but all of us are suffering. If we want to get him back, the least we could do is something. You helped me once, now I want to pay you back- Amethyst said to Pearl patting her back

-I'll help too- said Connie

-I think it'll be better if you go home, you must relax a little- said Garnet

-but I...I need to help my friend. I refuse to do nothing- Connie said

-please, I know it's hard but you can help us looking up for the city. If he comes back while we're gone you'll be responsible to tell us- ordered Pearl. Connie didn't agree so the crystal gems decided that it might be ok.

They went to their house. Thinking it'll be easier to search through the portal. What neither of them expected was to find Greg waiting for them outside

-man I'm glad, I tried to call Steven all afternoon but he didn't answer- he said calming a bit. Greg look around, his heart rate increasing noticing the absence of his son. He looked up to Garnet who stood in shock in front of him

-where's Stevo?- he asked his voice shaking. Garnet looked down ashamed. She then look up to reveal tears streaming down her cheeks. Getting her glasses off and wiping her eyes said

-we couldn't save him. He was taken away-

Greg, now crying, took sit on the floor his back against the wall. Amethyst went to his side offering her hand to help him stand

-we're going to search for him using the portal. You're coming?- she offered. Greg took the offer and getting in the house they all stepped into the portal.

Days passed and even with all the search they still have nothing. They decided to get some rest for the next day.

-this is hopeless...we are never going to get that dropship to fly and we are loosing time, who knows what are they doing to Steven...hi Steven...what are we going to d...- Pearl started to say, frustrated and desperate to find Steven until she completely notice that he was standing right in front of her, then he said with a big smile on his face

-I'm back-

Pearl and Greg had tears forming with a big big smile on all of their faces before they all ran to hug him. Steven laugh as well relief that he was again at home.

The end


End file.
